peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Three Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/The Gangreen Gang to the Surprise Rescue
(Meanwhile back at Dreamland, in Moogle Village, the Moogles are enjoying their daily lives when suddenly, a Moogle blew his horn to gather all the Moogles’ attention. Hearing it, the Moogles stopped doing what they’re doing, and went into a glowing white chamber inside a cave. Inside the chamber, they surround a large red, purple, and white striped sphere with a glowing red Saturn-like ring around it. Then, they linked hands and began to pray) Moogles: Oh, Great Uni-Mind. Thank you for protecting us all from great peril. And may you shine as bright as the stars on Sora Pan and his friends. We are one. (Unknown to all of the Moogles, a drone secretly caught a glimpse of the Uni-Mind. In a different part of the forest far away from the village, Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger saw the whole thing with the drone’s point of view on it’s camera) Agent Ninja: So that’s where they keep that Uni-Mind. Black Chameleon: Indeed. (After the screen went to static, their mission to locating the Uni-Mind accomplished, Agent Ninja turned to the Black Chameleon and the Black Tiger) Agent Ninja: Let’s report this to Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades. Black Chameleon: Right. (Even the Black Tiger nods in agreement. Suddenly, they notice a familiar ship fly by. It’s as if the three recognized it as they stared at it. Elsewhere, the ship, revealed to be Sora and his friends’ ship, landed in the forest. After they disembark, the group walked through the forest and arrived at Acme’s Tree) Kairi: Wow. You really did a good job fixing it. Sora: Thanks. Arnold: And besides, Helga actually agreed to help us fairies pay for the damage since she…. Xion: I know. When Zurg and Hades tricked her into revealing it’s location and blew it up to try and kill Sora and his friends. Helga: I said I was sorry already about it. Gerald: We know, Helga. Phoebe: We forgave you for it. Helga: Because it was a redemption-type of mission that day. Phoebe: Point taken. Riku: Anyway, wait until you see the inside. (They go inside. They find the interior all repaired and brand new. Even the room they cleaned for Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion was renovated too. Namine smiled at the room) Namine: Even our guest room was fixed. Babs: Which you described as like a castle’s bedroom last time you saw it. Kayley: And that was when we cleaned it and made it. Arren: No wonder you like living in the woods. Terriermon: That’s exactly what I said when we first came here four weeks ago, Arren. Arren: I didn’t know, Terriermon. Terriermon: Momentai, Arren. Normally people say the same things as other people. Therru: What does “Momentai” mean anyway? Blossom: It’s a Cantonese-Chinese word meaning “No problem” or “It’s okay.” Terriermon: Blossom taught me that word during her teaching me how to speak Cantonese-Chinese. Buttercup: Like how Bubbles knows Spanish. Bubbles: Si. Therru: What language do you know, Buttercup? Buttercup: I know French. Fifi taught me how. Fifi: (To Buttercup) Tres bien, Buttercup. (To Therru) And she was a fast learner. Buttercup: Oui, Oui, Madame. Je ne sais quoi. (The group laughed. Then Mushu broke the laughter up) Mushu: You know, you guys from London ain’t so bad. Sweetie: Yeah. You seriously know how to have fun. Sora: But since this is Mei, Satsuki, Arren, and Therru’s first time here, wanna have a tour of Dreamland? Satsuki: I like that. Mei: Me too, Sora. Arren: I like to see the whole island. Therru: Count me in. (The group clamored in agreement. Then they left Acme’s Tree and flew into the air to explore. Elsewhere in the forest, the Gangreen Gang emerged from the bushes, exhausted from their long walk. Then they sat down by a boulder while Billy plumped down on his butt to sit down) Snake: Man, thisssss foressssst keepssss goingssss on and on. Ace: I know that, Snake! (He smacks him) Snake: Ssssorry for complaining, Acccce. (Billy’s stomach suddenly growls) Billy: (Sadly) Billy is hungry. Arturo: You’re not the only one. (A short pause, then all their stomachs growled) Ace: You know what? Let’s find something to eat. (They immediately get up, more energized this time. Then they see some Macintosh apples in an apple tree and after their stomachs growled again, Ace picked one and checked for something) Billy: Why are you having a staring contest with that apple, Ace? Ace: Because I’m checking for worms. (Grubber blows a raspberry in question) Ace: Yeah, worms. (After inspecting it more, he shrugs and takes a bite. Then he sucks some apple juice out of the interior) Ace: You know…. These apples aren’t bad. (The Gangreen Gang then took their own apple and ate it after checking for worms too. After finishing, they sighed and then suddenly, a lone angry Moogle shouted at them, surprising them) Moogle: Hey! That’s my apple tree, you thieves! Ace: Hey, hey, hey! We were just hungry! Moogle: No excuses! (He pulls a hoe out and chased the Gangreen Gang away. After running away in fear and losing the angry Moogle, the Gangreen Gang panted and then Ace spoke up) Ace: That was crazy! Just because we picked some apples off?! Arturo: You know, looking out for each other is kind of hard. Ace: Awe, relax, Arturo. It’ll be easy eventually. (Suddenly, they hear familiar laughter from afar. They run up a cliff and hid themselves to see where the laughter came from. Then, Sora’s group emerged, laughing their heads off, having had fun on their Dreamland tour) Arren: I liked the Siamese village. That was fun. Kayley: And I can honestly say it was really nice of Tuptim to ask the Siamese woman to let me and the other girls dance this time instead of gathering firewood. Blossom: Yeah. Double D: Therru, what was your favorite part? Therru: I liked Mermaid Lagoon. Satsuki: (Giggles) Yeah. Me too. The mermaids really were nice. Kairi: Yeah. The last time we met them, they sang a love song for me and Sora. Namine: They also sang that for me and Roxas. Xion: Same with me and Riku. Kayley: And I sang with them with Terriermon. Terriermon: That is true, Kayley. Mei: I also liked the Moogles’ village. They were so cute. Bubbles: My sentiments exactly on the cute part. (Giggles) Buttercup: But that Uni-Mind was the bomb! Well, not literally, but…. Therru: We know what you mean, Buttercup. Arren: Speaking of the Uni-Mind, how can we protect it if Zurg and Hades find out where it is? Sora: Relax, Arren. Riku: Zurg, Hades, and the pirates have no idea where the Uni-Mind is. Roxas: It’s not like they’ll send spies to capture it. Satsuki: But even so, if they do find it, we’ll help you make sure…! Sora: I know. But…. Kairi: Sora. It’s okay to move on. Xion: Everyone loses someone dear to them eventually, but life goes on. Namine: Yeah. What goes around, comes around. (Overhearing the conversation, the Gangreen Gang suddenly became lost in thought) Ace: (Whispering) Wow. Come to think of it…. Snake: (Whispering) Life goessss on, indeed…. Arturo: (Whispering) What goes around, comes around…. (Grubber quietly blows a raspberry in thought) Billy: (Whispering) Move on…. (After pondering, Ace suddenly brightened up and spoke up in excitement, much to the other Gangreen Gang members’ confusion) Ace: (Whispering) I got it! This is perfect! Snake: (Whispering) What issss it, Acccce? Billy: (Whispering) You have a plan? Ace: (Whispering) Yep-er-Rooney! Arturo: (Whispering happily) Cool! (Then whispers in confusion) But what’s the plan? Ace: (Whispering) We are angry at Zurg, Hades, and the pirates for abandoning us, right? Gangreen Gang except Ace: (Whispering) Yeah, why? Ace: (Whispering) And made us decide to look out for ourselves, right? Gangreen Gang except Ace: (Whispering) Yeah, why? Ace: (Whispering) Well, I was thinking…. What if we pretend to join Sora Pan and his friends?! (A short pause, then the other Gangreen Gang members objected while shaking their heads no) Ace: (Whispering) Why not?! We’ll get even with the pirates! Snake: (Whispering) There’sssss one itssssy-bitssssy problem with your plan. Ace: (Whispering) And what’s that? Snake: (Whispering) We’re Ssssssora Pan and hisssss friendsssss’ enemiessss. They won’t trusssssst nor believe ussssss. (Realizing, Ace slapped his own face in shock) Ace: (Whispering) Oh, you’re right. (A short pause, then Ace smacks Snake in the face) Ace: (Whispering) Think harder for once! Snake: (Whispering) How can we win them oversssss? Arturo: (Whispering) Yeah, how? (After thinking even more, Ace brightened up suddenly) Ace: (Whispering) I know! We can try and…. (They huddle up and whisper. They smile smugly and snickered after they break the huddle) Billy: (Whispering) Good idea, Ace. Ace: (Whispering) Just follow my lead. (As Sora and his friends approach closely, the hidden Gangreen Gang cover themselves up quickly in dirt and started to crawl slowly with smirks on their faces. Then on Ace’s cue, Billy shook some branches of the bush they’re hidden in, attracting Sora’s group’s attention) Sora: Who’s there? (Then, discarding their smirks, the Gangreen Gang crawled out of hiding with sad, yet exhausted looks on their faces. The group noticed them and got suspicious and angry while the new members got confused, yet suspicious) Riku: The Gangreen Gang?! What are you doing here?! Buttercup: Yeah?! Why are you here?! Ace: (Weakly) Hello? Is someone here? Help us up…. Gangreen Gang except Ace: (Weakly) Yes, help us…. (The Powerpuff Girls roughly help them up and then spun them around, making the dirt fly off of them, cleaning them) Ace: Hey, hey! I didn’t mean help us up roughly! Gangreen Gang except Ace: Yeah! Blossom: Why should we treat you nicely now? Bubbles: Yeah? Especially after what you did to us in the past? Therru: So they’re the Gangreen Gang you told us about? Sora: Yeah. A group of troublemakers who work for Zurg and Hades. Ace: Not anymore. Buttercup: (Socks him) Liar! Ace: I swear! I mean it! Not anymore! Snake: (Hanging his head in sadness) The piratessss abandoned ussss after the Moogle resssscue mission. Arturo: (Angrily) Treated us like yesterday’s trash like we didn’t even exist! (Billy then bawled his covered eye out) Billy: (Bawling) You don’t know what it’s like to be abandoned like that. (He blows his nose on Ace’s vest, much to his annoyance) Ace: Ew! (He cleans Billy’s snot off his vest while he spoke next) Ace: What we’re saying is the honest-to-Dreamland truth! No tricks. No scams. (Flicks the last snot off his vest) ''Promise. ''(Ace holds his hand out to Sora to take it. A short pause, then Sora glared and crossed his arms) Sora: Bet that’s a new scam you’re making right now. Kayley: Yeah. Pretending to be abandoned. That must be a plan you concocted with the pirates. (Ace got angry and restrained his concealed anger and himself from strangling Kayley upon her remark and groaned in anger while clenching his hair in a fury) Therru: I don’t know why I’m thinking this, but…. Satsuki: But what? Therru: I honestly believe them. (The Gangreen Gang got surprised and Ace’s anger melted away upon hearing her) Buttercup: Oh, what do you know about them, Therru? Therru: Because I was abandoned too. When I was little. (A short pause, then Plucky spoke up) Plucky: Are you being crazy, or are we? They’re the Gangreen Gang, for crying out loud! Billy: Duh, I just cried, little guy. (Shocked on what Billy called him, Plucky turned to him slowly, fuming red with anger) Plucky: (Fuming) What did you call me? Billy: I’m not insulting you. I just said…. (Plucky lunged at him in anger as if to beat him up, causing the Gangreen Gang to retreat in a panic and Sora’s group to give chase) Plucky: You better run! Buttercup: Come back here, you troublemakers! (Plucky, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Riku then tackled Billy, Grubber, Snake, Ace, and Arturo respectively and was about to punch them when suddenly, three lasers shot at the ground next to them, catching their attention. They look up and they see Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger standing over them, aiming their laser guns at them) Agent Ninja and the Black Chameleon: Gotcha. Buttercup: Who are they? Blossom: (To the Gangreen Gang) Friends of yours? Ace: I don’t know them. (The Gangreen Gang objected in agreement. Then Agent Ninja fired another laser at them, but all ten of them dodged the attack. Sora’s group caught up with them and noticed the three mysterious warriors) Mei: Who are they? Sora: I don’t know them either. Roxas: But whoever they are…. (Pulls his Keyblade out) Those three might be trouble. Buttercup: My sentiments exactly! (The two jump at the three warriors, but they leapt gracefully out of the way and landed gracefully like cats) Buttercup: Nimble, are they? Roxas: Oh boy. (Agent Ninja then copied herself and surrounded Roxas and Buttercup. Then the real Agent Ninja jumped out of the group and attacked Buttercup before she and Roxas reacted. Then the replicas returned to the real Agent Ninja) Agent Ninja: Think you can outsmart this technique? (She repeats this and this time, she attacks Roxas before he reacted. Immediately recovering, Buttercup concentrated on the real Agent Ninja and then she successfully socks her, making the replicas vanish. However, Agent Ninja recovered) Agent Ninja: Not bad. (Suddenly, the Black Chameleon appeared from invisibility and attacked Roxas and Buttercup from behind. Sora and his friends rushed in to help, but the Black Tiger attacked, knocking them down) Black Chameleon: Nice try. (Then, Buttercup and Roxas broke free from the Black Chameleon’s grasp and prepared to attack the Black Tiger when suddenly, he threw a smoke pellet into the ground, making the area smoke up and causing everyone, except Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger, to cough) Blossom: (Coughing) I can’t see! Sora: (Coughing) Hurry! Let’s get…! (Suddenly, Agent Ninja kicks Sora down before he could finish. The Gangreen Gang, meanwhile, escaped the smoke, coughing, and then once the coughing died down, the Gangreen Gang recovered and looked in shock and concern as the smoke died down. But to their surprise and shock, Sora’s group, having recovered by the smoke, were pinned down by a huge net set by the Black Chameleon and struggling to break out) Kairi: Let us out! Agent Ninja: Sorry, but no can do, girl. (She aims her cannon at her and just when she fired, something hits her cannon off her arm, revealing to be a big stick. Sora’s group and even Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger got surprised by that and they turned to see that it was Grubber who threw the stick at Agent Ninja) Agent Ninja: Aren’t you…? (Grubber blows a raspberry at her angrily) Ace: Nobody messes with those twerps! Black Chameleon: Let us guess. You like to finish them off? Ace: (Short pause) Nope. (He and the Gangreen Gang members threw watermelons at the three, knocking them down, surprising Sora’s group. Then, Grubber grabbed the netting they were trapped in with his teeth and like a dog, chewed a hole in it. Sora’s group, still confused, escaped through the hole Grubber made) Blossom: (Confused) Gangreen Gang…? (Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger recovered, but then Ace, Billy, and Grubber grabbed them respectively and pulled them to their faces) Ace: If you ever tell Zurg and Hades about this…. Billy: We’ll make you sorry. (Grubber angrily blows a raspberry in agreement in the Black Tiger’s face, splattering saliva on his mask. Then, to their surprise, Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger broke free from their grips and wiped the saliva and the watermelon chunks off of them calmly) Agent Ninja: Very well. You got lucky this time. Black Chameleon: But step out of line, and we’ll make you suffer the consequences. (The three mysterious warriors threw more smoke pellets, smoking themselves. After the group shielded themselves, they see the smoke die down and reveal that the three warriors have vanished. After a short silence, Sora broke the silence) Sora: Incredible…. Ace: How we have watermelons? Well, we had some and…. Sora: No, no, no! I mean, you saved our lives. Blossom: Why? Ace: Because we told you already. We were abandoned by Zurg and Hades. Snake: We wish to get even with them. (Sora’s group thought it over and then Sora nods) Sora: Fine. But…. Ace: But what? Sora: You need to prove yourselves that you’re on our side by a little…. Training. Gangreen Gang: Training? For what? Sora: For joining our team. Gangreen Gang: (Unaware at first) Ah, okay. That’s…. (Realizes in shock) WHAT?! (But before they know it, the group grabbed the Gangreen Gang and carried them to the Meeting Grounds to discuss the Gangreen Gang’s fate) Coming up: The Gangreen Gang undergo a huge training session with Sora and his friends to prove their loyalty, afterwards, Sora’s group is introduced by Double D and the Moogles’ latest creation and a new comrade, and then Moogle Village comes under attack by Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger and Sora’s group, including their new comrades, must try to protect the Uni-Mind. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies